Et si on changeait le cours du temp?
by Lili-Lara
Summary: Et si James et Lily avaient survécus ce soir d'Halloween 1981? EN COURS .
1. Prologue

Salut tout le monde ! Alors voici ma première fic qui j'espère sera à la hauteur d'une histoire digne de ce nom ! Cette fic se passera au temps d'Harry .Je me suis demandé comment sa vie aurait put se passer si ses parents ne seraient pas morts ce jour d'halloween…Et j'ai décidé de l'écrire…Donc, je vous présente le premier chapitre de :

**Titre**_:__ Et si on changeait le cour du temps ?_

**Auteur **:Lili-Lara

**Disclamer :** Tous le personnages sont évidemment à J.K.R ! J'en inventerais sûrement au cours de l'histoire mais je ne suis pas encore sûre…

**Résumé :** Le titre dit tout ! Petit détail, Harry sera en 5eme année j'en ai profiter pour que Sirius soit vivant :) .

Oh j'allait oublier, je dédit cette fic a Cécilia a qui j'adore ses fics ! Ceux qui ne connaissent pas allez voir !

Bon assez parlé .Bonne lecture

**Prologue :**

Le 31 octobre 1981 :

Lily Potter regarda l'horloge du salon. jeune femme soupira. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi nerveuse, épuisée .La maison était vide de toutes personnes a part elle .James était parti a Poudlard pour discuter avec Dumbledore emmenant Harry avec lui .Elle avait protester bien sûr, désirant rester avec son petit garçon mais Dumbledore lui-même s'y était opposé. Alors,Lily avait acceptée .Maintenant,elle se rongeait les sangs. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? A présent Voldemort pouvait attaquer l'école et prendre son enfant. Elle secoua la tête. Harry était en sécurité là bas ! Sans savoir pourquoi, elle commença à trembler de tout son corps. Lily était inquiète .Elle était toujours inquiète .Depuis que Dumbledore leur avait annoncé la prophétie, depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette fichue maison…

Tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Lily se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit. Personne. Intriguée, la jeune femme se pencha et découvrit une lettre posée sur le perron .Lily la ramassa, ferma la porte et examina la lettre .Il n'y avait pas de sceau. Juste écrit « Lily Evans Potter ».

Tremblante, Lily décacheta la lettre.

_Vous ne savez pas qui je suis mais je sais que ce soir, vous devez partir .Vous allez être attaquez et si vous ne partez pas, votre fils et votre mari vont mourir .Partez, allez à Loutrite St vous attendraient .Ne vous inquiétez pas vous me reconnaîtrez._

La lettre n'était pas signée. Lily ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle croyait l'auteur de la lettre qui qu'il soit .Elle courut jusqu'au premier étage, pris un sac fourra des vêtements dedans et pris sa cape Puis elle descendit au rez de chaussée ramassa la lettre, la mit dans sa poche éteignit les lumières et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte .Elle la franchit traversa le petit jardin et transplana .

La jeune femme arriva devant l'enceinte de Poudlard .Elle allait pousser la grille quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur son mari et Harry .Lily courut jusqu'à eux. James parut décontenancé.

_Lily ? Mais que fait-tu ici ?

_Allons aux trois balais, fit la jeune femme .Vite.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient, James lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets. Harry sur ses épaules la regardait en souriant .Ils arrivèrent enfin aux trois balais .Lily entra suivie de James et Harry. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la salle Un serveur accouru.

_Vous désirez quelque chose ?demanda t-il.

_Deux bierraubeures s'il vous plait, fit James.

Le serveur hocha la tête puis disparut. Quelles secondes plus tard,il revint ,posa les deux bouteilles sur la table et disparut.

_Bien, fit James-Il but une gorgée de bierraubeurre-que se passe t-il Lily ?

La jeune femme lui tendit la lettre. James la pris .Au fur et a mesure qu'il la lisait, Lily voyait ses sourcils se froncer. Quand il eu finit, il dit :

_D'accord.

Lily comprit .Elle se leva imitée par son mari, Harry toujours sur ses épaules. Ils sortirent des Trois Balais et transplanèrent .Ils arrivèrent a Loutrite St Chaspoule. Le vent balayaient leurs cheveux. Ils commencèrent à marcher. Puis tout à coup, James s'arrêta. Lily fit de même et son mari pointa son doigt vers une silhouette .Ils s'avancèrent vers elle, main dans la main. Quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, la silhouette se retourna .Lily eut alors un hoquet de stupeur.

Le sourire de l'homme s'étira.

_Bonsoir dit-il .Je m'appelle Harry potter. Je suis votre fils.

Voila pour le prologue. A bientôt pour le deuxième Chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 1

Salut ! Donc me revoilà avec le premier Chapitre .J'ai fait sis pages ! Je n'en reviens pas ! ^^

Avant tout, merci aux revieweurs ! Sa m'a fait très plaisir les commentaires !

**Disclamair** : Tout es à JKR…

**Chapitre 1** : Départ et propositions.

Voilà j'ai tout dit ce qu'il fallait dire…Bonne lecture !

_Une grotte sombre. Un lac. Un vieil homme à la longue barbe argentée marchait sur la rive en compagnie d'un jeune garçon d'un peu près 16 ans .Ils marchaient, marchaient mais rien ne changeait autour d'eux : d'un coté, la paroi brute de la caverne et de l'autre, la surface lisse du lac au milieu du quel brillait une mystérieuse lueur verte .Le silence était oppressant .Puis soudain, le garçon parla :_

__Professeur ? Croyez-vous que l'Horcruxe est caché ici ?_

__Oh oui, répondit le vieil homme .Sa j'en suis sûr .La question est : comment le trouver ?_

_Lily ne voyait pas de quoi les deux personnes pouvaient parler mais cela avait l'air très important .Le garçon avait l'air d'avoir peur mais le vieil homme avait l'air de le rassurer. Celui ci était serein. On aurait put croire que rien ne pourrait l'affecter._

__Nous pourrions...nous pourrions peut-être utiliser un sortilège d'Attraction ?proposa le jeune garçon pas très sûr de lui._

__Nous pourrions en effet, approuva le professeur en s'arrêtant si brusquement que le jeune garçon faillit lui rentrer dedans. Pourquoi n'essayes-tu pas ?_

__Moi ? Euh D'accord .Accio Horcruxe !_

_Avec un bruit semblable à une explosion, une forme massive et pâle surgit de l'eau noire et disparut aussitôt. Lily poussa un cri d'horreur. Mais où était-elle donc ? Elle reprit la notion du temps et regarda en direction des deux hommes .Ils s'étaient avancés le long de la rive et avaient presque atteint la bordure du lac a présent .Lily n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils disaient, elle était trop loin. Le vieil homme s'arrêta a nouveau et cette fois -ci le garçon le heurta de plein fouet .Il tituba près a plonger tête la première dans le lac mais l'homme le reteint fermement par le bras .Puis le garçon recula .Lily, intriguée fronça les sourcils. Soudain sa vision se troubla .Lily eut l'impression qu'elle s'envolait. L'image du garçon et du vieil homme s'estompa peu à peu jusqu'à disparaître et tout devint noir .Alors Lily ouvrit les yeux._

Sa chambre était plongée dans la pénombre. Lily se tourna sur le coté .Son mari, James Potter ronflait bruyamment la bouche entrouverte. Ses lunettes pendaient sur son nez et ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais. Elle lui ôta ses lunettes et, doucement caressa son visage paisible. Puis elle se leva, mis son peignoir et quitta la pièce. La maison était silencieuse. Lily frissonna. Cet endroit était trop grand. Ses pas la dirigèrent dans la cuisine spacieuse et luxueuse. Les carreaux de la cuisinière étincelaient ce qui voulait dire que les elfes de maisons n'étaient pas loin .Un grand plateau était posé sur la table. Du thé, du café, des toasts…Lily senti son estomac gargouiller. Elle prit un peu de tout évitant soigneusement de renverser quelque chose .D'un coup de baguette magique elle fit ouvrir le placard d'où sortir un second plateau qui se posa doucement sur la table. Elle déposa la nourriture dessus et entreprit de beurrer les toasts avec de la marmelade à l'orange .Puis, elle redonna un autre coup de baguette. La bouilloire s'alluma avec un sifflement, le lait sortit du frigo,et se posa sur le plateau,le chocolat,la cuiller et le bol sortir de différents placard et tiroirs pour se poser à leur tour sur la table. Puis, tout s'immobilisa. Lily s'apprêtait à s'asseoir quand une voix se fit entendre :

-Maman ?

La jeune femme tourna la tête, puis sourit. Un petit garçon de 11ans se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, hésitant à entrer .Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient en bataille et ses yeux verts brillaient de fatigue. Il bailla et s'approcha finalement de la table ou sa mère se tenait. Il s'assit en face d'elle, prit un toast et le grignota n'ayant apparemment pas d'appétit.

-Mange Harry. Il faut que tu prennes des forces pour tout à l'heure, murmura Lily d'un ton encourageant.

-Je n'ai pas faim.

-Un jus d'orange ?

-Non.

Sa voix était crispée. Il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour le moment. Lily soupira et monta à l'étage. Elle trouva son mari, émergeant du sommeil. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et lui sauta dessus. Ils roulèrent sur le lit, riant et plaisantant comme des enfants. Puis James se leva essoufflé.

-Sirius va bientôt arriver, dit-il.

-Depuis quand est tu sérieux ?le taquina Lily.

-Depuis que j'ai une famille, répondit James en riant.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et sortit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lily se leva à son tour pour faire le lit mais il y eu un CRAC retentissant et Adria, une des sept elfes de maison du manoir apparut. Elle s'inclina puis s'approcha à petits pas de Lily. Son visage était doux et pur et Adria était de loin la préférée des elfes de maison pour Lily. Elle s'occupait de Harry comme s'il était son propre fils et de plus, elle était la plus vielle des elfes. C'était elle qui se chargeait du manoir.

-Laissez maîtresse, je vais le faire, dit-elle en prenant les draps des mains de Lily.

La jeune femme ne protesta pas et recula.

-Bonne journée Adria dit-elle en sortant de la pièce et en sachant pertinemment que lorsque elle reviendrait, l'elfe ne serait plus là.

-A vous aussi Dame Lily, répondit Adria tout en s'affairant dans la pièce.

La voiture des Potter s'arrêta devant la gare de King Cross à Londres .Accompagnés de Sirius qui n'habitait pas très loin, ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment tout en s'agitant joyeusement. Ils prirent un chariot, posèrent hibou et valise et s'enfoncèrent dans la foule. Ils continuèrent ainsi jusqu'à s'arrêter devant un mur de brique qui séparait la voie 9 et 10. Harry leva les yeux vers son père et haussa un sourcil d'un air interrogatif. Celui-ci éclata de rire.

-Tu vois ce mur ?demanda t-il- Oui, répondit Harry. -Coure droit devant. N'ai pas peur tu ne rentrera pas dedans !

Le petit garçon se tourna d'un air décidé vers le mur. La chouette hulula tendit que le chariot de Harry prenait de la vitesse et disparaissait derrière la barrière.

-Eh bien Lily, dit Sirius en se tournant vers la concernée, on dirait bien qui Harry tient bel et bien de son père !

-Sirius tait-toi !

_Non je ne me tairais pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si !

-Hum hum, fit une voix derrière eux.

Lily, James et Sirius se retournèrent et virent un couple âgé de la quarantaine, une petite fille cachée derrière l'homme. Apparemment tous trois étaient moldus mais dans l'esprit de Lily, quelque chose clochait. Puis la femme, prit la parole :

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Océane Granger .Et voici mon mari et ma fille Alexandre et Hermione Granger. Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu un petit garçon qui a courut vers la barrière et il l'a…traversée.

Lily compris tout à coup. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille cachée derrière son père. Elle avait les cheveux bruns ébouriffés et ses grands yeux émerveillés se posaient partout ou elle pouvait .Elle rencontra le regard de Lily et baissa aussitôt la tête. Lily se tourna vers la dénommée Océane Granger.

-Vous voulez savoir comment accéder à la voie 9/3 4 ?demanda t-elle.

L'homme leva la tête.

-Oui, dit-il apparemment soulager.

Eh bien, dit Lily, le seul problème c'est que vous ne pouvez pas y accéder .La voie n'est qu'accessible que par les sorciers .Je suis désolée .Mais si vous voulez, nous pouvons accompagnez votre fille sur la voie.

-Merci beaucoup !s'exclama la femme. J'espère que l'on se recroisera un jour !

-Moi de même !sourit aimablement Lily. Au revoir.

Et sous les regards médusés de James et Sirius, Lily prit le chariot de la petite fille d'une main, et sa main de l'autre puis s'avança d'un pas tranquille droit vers la barrière puis disparut.

Quand elle ressortit de l'autre coté, Lily lâcha le chariot et se tourna vers la petite fille.

-Tu t'appelle Hermione c'est ça ?

-Oui, dit-elle.

-Eh bien, voici le Poudlard Express qui te mènera à Poudlard ! Il est bientôt 11h00, tu ferais bien de monter dans le train. Tu veux que je t'aide à monter tes bagages ?

-Non ça iras dit-elle.

A nouveau dans l'esprit de Lily, quelque chose clocha. Puis elle se rendit compte que Hermione n'avait pas dit au revoir à ses parents ! Elle était trop bête !

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Hermione, j'aurais dut te laisser avec tes parents quelques minutes au moins et…

-Sa ira, la coupa Hermione. De toute façon, en ce moment j'ai quelques problèmes avec mes parents alors…

Puis Lily se souvint. Le père tenant fermement sa fille par le bras.

-Tes parents ne veulent pas reconnaître que tu es une sorcière, dit-elle doucement.

Hermione releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et de tristesse.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle. Ils ont dit que j'étais…un monstre.

Lily avait l'impression de se revoir, petite. Sa sœur pensait la même chose d'elle, quand elle avait le pensait toujours d'ailleurs.

-Ecoute moi bien Hermione -Lily se baissa jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la petite fille -Peu importe ce que les gens pensent de toi. Je suis sure que tu deviendras une personne extraordinaire pas parce que je le dis comme ça mais parce que ça se voit. Et je suis sûre que tu le sais au fond de toi.

Hermione lui fit un timide sourire.

-Merci madame, dit-elle.

-Oh ne m'appelle pas comme cela, s'exclama Lily. J'ai l'impression d'être vielle ! Appelle moi plutôt Lily.

-D'accord !s'exclama Hermione les yeux brillants .Eh bien au revoir !

-Au revoir Hermione !dit Lily .La petite fille s'éloigna poussant son chariot, un grand sourire sur le visage.

Lily se releva lentement puis se retourna pour faire face à un Sirius goguenard et un James souriant.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regardez comme ça tous les deux, grogna Lily.

-Oh rien dit James toujours souriant.

-Rien du tout Lily –Jolie, fit Sirius au bord du fou rire.

Lily fronça les sourcils .Mieux valait les laisser dans leur délire à eux deux. En soupirant elle s'enfonça dans la foule. Elle trouva son fils en grande conversation avec deux jeunes garçons dégingandés, les cheveux roux. Apparemment, tous deux étaient jumeaux ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau !

-Alors, Lee à courut hors du bureau et a laisser Rusard avec Mme Pince !s'exclama un des jumeaux.

_Et ?demanda Harry.

_Bah il parait qu'ils ont bien parler tous les deux .Moi je suis sûr qu'ils sont fous amoureux l'un l'autre, dit le deuxième.

_ George, fit le premier tu sais très bien qu'ils ont dut bafouillé pendant deux heures avant de sortir rouges comme des écrevisses ! Ils sont trop coincés tous les deux ! Tu pense que je pourrait leur donner des cours à ces deux là ?

_Pour Rusard oui mais pour Mme Pince…

_Je suis sûr que Angelina voudra !

_Mais bien sûr Fred mais bien sûr…Fit le dénommé George en levant les yeux au ciel. Comme si elle allait accepter !

_Hum hum, fit Lily.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vers elle .Harry rougit.

_J'arrive, dit-il à ses deux amis .Puis il suivit Lily jusqu'au train.

_Qui sont ces gens ?demanda Lily.

_Ce sont mes amis, se défendit Harry. Ils s'appellent Fred et George Weasley.

Lily soupira .Elle connaissait bien les Weasley .C'était une famille assez pauvre mais très généreuse et très gentille .Lily avait eu plusieurs fois l'occasion d'aller chez eux soigner leurs fils d'une jambe cassée était contente que Harry les fréquentent .Tout à coup, James et Sirius apparurent au moment ou le train sifflait.

_Allez Bonhomme, bon voyage .On se revoit à Noël !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux tendit que Harry serrait son parrain dans ses bras .Puis il se tourna vers Lily. Le temps de sauter dans ses bras il s'était déjà écarter.

-Travaille bien dit doucement Lily.

Harry sourit puis monta dans le train .Celui-ci démarra lentement, prit de la vitesse et s'éloigna emportant avec lui son fils.

Lily soupira. James la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

C'est ce que Lily pensait en rentrant dans le manoir sans personne avec qui parler. James et Sirius étaient partis directement au ministère. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Arrivée à l'entrée,elle s'arrêta net .Adria,Essa,Prime,Théa,Oan,Rogel et Elohi s'affairaient dans la cuisine,préparant des multitudes de plats,faisant voler les couverts,les assiettes et les verres vers le salon,certains courant de part et d'autre de la pièce cherchant des ingrédients,d'autres préparant les plats. Prime s'arrêta de faire voler un bol de fruits pour s'approcher d'elle à petits pas.

-Maîtresse, dit-elle en s'inclinant

-Mais que faites vous ?demanda Lily les yeux écarquillés.

Prime leva vers elle ses yeux bleus.

-Vous ne savez donc pas que notre chère famille Potter vient ce soir ?dit-elle.

Lily se frappa la main contre son front .Elle avait complètement oubliée que sa belle famille venait ce soir !

-Quand arrivent-ils ?demanda t-elle à l'elfe.

- A huit heures, répondit-elle.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Il était 1h00 de l'après-midi.

-Merci Prime. Continuez comme cela.

Et sans que l'elfe ait put dire quoi que ce soit, Lily se précipita à l'étage. Elle entra dans sa chambre, telle une tornade, ferma la porte à clef. Elle se précipita vers sa commode qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque. Deux heures plus tard, elle avait troquée son jeans et son tee-shirt bleu marine contre une robe rouge paillette à bretelles .La robe lui tombait jusqu'aux pieds. Lily tournoya sur elle-même puis s'autorisa un sourire. Puis elle déverrouilla la porte et tomba sur un James furieux.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PASSER PAR LA …Il ne finit pas sa phrase en découvrant la tenue de Lily, puis le bazar jonchant la pièce. Essayant de maîtriser sa colère, il demanda :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Ta famille vient ce soir, dit Lily. Alors j'ai pensée qu'il valait mieux porter une tenue convenable pour un repas de famille.

James bondit sur ses pieds, poussa Lily hors de la pièce et ferma la porte a clef. Lily pouffa de rire et entra dans la salle de bain. Adria apparut derrière elle et s'inclina.

-Voulez-vous que je vous coiffe maîtresse ?

Lily hocha la tête ravie.

Trois heures plus tard, elle se retrouvait avec un chignon, tressé. Adria lui avait laissé des mèches qui pendaient sur son visage. Elle avait un maquillage léger rien de très voyant mais qui mettais en valeur ses beaux yeux verts émeraude. Elle se leva, sortit de la salle de bain et descendit dans le salon ou son mari se tenait. Tout à coup, on sonnât à la porte.

-Je m'en occupe dit Lily.

Elle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit .Gaël et Janna Potter, les parents de James se tenaient sur le perron .Gaël était un homme doux et dur à la fois .Ses cheveux de jais contrastait avec ses yeux bleus acier. Janna elle, avait un visage ou la prudence montrait qu'elle avait vécue des choses difficiles. A chaque fois que Lily posait la question,Janna se renfermait sur elle-même et disait que ce passage de sa vie était clos. Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés et les mêmes yeux marron que James. Elle portait une robe blanche lui allant jusqu'aux genoux .Elle sourit en découvrant la tenue de Lily.

-Toujours aussi belle, dit-elle.

-Merci répondit Lily en souriant. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus.

Elle laissa passer sa belle-mère puis se tourna vers son beau père.

-Bonsoir Lily content de te revoir, dit-il.

-Bonsoir Gaël, fit Lily.

Cet homme lui rappelait son père, doux avec sa famille et ses amis, dur avec ceux qu'il méprisait. Gaël avait tout de suite adopté Lily dés sa venue au manoir Potter.

Lily le laissa passer puis ferma la porte pour se diriger vers le salon.

-Asseyons-nous sur le canapé, proposa Lily.

On sonna à la porte. Lily alla ouvrir. Alaric et Asia Potter, l'oncle et la tante de James et ses cousins, Samia, Nadine et Lionnel .Elle les salua d'un signe de tête et les laissa entrer .Tout en marchant dans le couloir qui menait au salon, Lily se dit que la soirée n'allait pas être de tout repos .

Lily se réveilla en sursaut. Toujours ce même maudit rêve qui finissait au même endroit. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine se préparer un casse-croûte. Tout à coup on frappa à la porte. Lily étonnée, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge .Il était deux heure du matin. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure si tardive ? Sirius ? Elle se dirigea dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte. C'était Dumbledore .Lily hoqueta de stupeur .Elle le connaissait déjà bien sûr. Elle l'avait déjà assez vu à Poudlard .Mais il lui donnait un autre air. Un air plus…familier.

-Bonsoir Lily, dit Dumbledore, puis-je entrer ?

-Euh, oui bien sûr, fit Lily.

Elle s'effaça, pour le laisser passer.

Dumbledore se dirigea dans les salon,suivi par Lily .Il s'assit et,d'un coup de baguette magique,fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille de cidre .Il en versa dans les gobelets et toujours en silence,en tendit un à Lily. Elle le prit et en but une petite gorgée puis le posa sur la table basse.

-bien, fit Dumbledore après quelques minutes de silence .Je suis venu ici pour te faire part de quelque chose d'important .Il y a 10 ans un homme t'a envoyé une lettre,cet homme s'appelait Harry Potter et il venait du futur,est ce bien cela ?

La gorge nouée, Lily hocha la tête.

-Eh bien, tout porte à croire que ce jeune homme vient d'un futur parallèle.

Lily qui s'apprêtait à boire une gorgée de cidre s'étouffa, toussa et reposa son verre. Elle regarda Dumbledore abasourdie.

-C'est très rare dit-elle enfin. Normalement,'est illégal.

-En effet, approuva Dumbledore. J'ai découvert pourquoi il avait violé cette règle si dangereuse à contrer.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui attendant une réponse.

-Il voulait vous sauver,coninua le veil homme. Dans son monde vous êtes morts. S'il n'était pas intervenu, la barrière séparant ces deux univers si différents ce serait brisé et ils n'auraient fait plus qu'un.

-C'est impossible !s'exclama Lily .Comment pourrions nous être morts si nous sommes vivants ?

-En effet. Mais les univers parallèles sont très complexes .En ce moment, Harry à 11ans.

Dans l'autre univers aussi. Le Harry que vous avez vus est venu du futur donc il serait probable que…

Il s'interrompit cherchant apparemment ses mots

-Que ?

-Que vous soyez obligés d'aller dans cet autre univers, un univers à la même époque,mais ou votre mari et vous-même êtes morts.

Lily inspira profondément. Elle avait le vertige. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cela.

-Vous avez le choix. Dumbledore se leva .Mais n'oubliez pas qu'il en dépend de votre vie et du bonheur de votre fils. Je vous laisse jusqu'à demain pour y réfléchir. Et pas la peine de me raccompagner, je connais le chemin .En passant, dit-il, votre fils à été envoyé à Griffondord.

Puis il quitta la pièce laissant une Lily partagée.

Voilà ! A bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 2

Coucou ! Je sais, j'ai pris beaucoup de retard mais entre les devoirs, Noël et tout…Je n'ai pas eu le temps !

Tout d'abord, merci aux revieweurs .Sa me fait toujours autant plaisir ! :D

**J'aimerais apporter aussi quelques petites précisions** :

James est Auror et même si je n'en parle pas encore, la guerre est toujours là ! Donc il s'absente très souvent avec Sirius (parce que il l'est aussi).

Lily est médicomage .Vous en dites ce que vous voulez mais je trouve que ce métier lui va bien !

Remus n'a pas d'emplois .Je sais je suis dure mais vous inquiétez pas sa va s'arranger pour lui !

Pettigrow a disparut sans laissé de traces le jour ou James et Lily auraient dut mourir .Il n'apparaîtras pas dans l'histoire.

Voilà, bonne lecture et joyeux Noël et bonne année !

Chapitre 2 : Comment découvrir son autre.

-Harry attend moi !

Hermione Granger s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle .Il fallait vite qu'elle se cache avant que les mangemort ne la trouve. Enfin, elle repéra un bosquet. Elle se précipita derrière au moment ou Bellatrix Lestrange et Lucius Malefoy déboulaient dans la clairière .Hermione retint son souffle .Elle ne devait surtout pas se faire repérer !

-Potter ou es tu ?dit Bellatrix de sa petite voix aigue en s'avançant au milieu de la clairière.

-Bella, il serait déjà là, il sait que nous avons capturés Weasley .Mais je me demande ou la sang de bourbe se cache …

Hermione frissona .Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle bouge sinon, elle se ferait aussitôt repérée ! Tout à coup sa vision se brouilla .La silhouette de Bellatrix se dissipa puis tout devint noir .La respiration saccadée, Hermione tomba à genoux .Dans le noir complet, elle vit une lueur .Elle essaya de parler mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Elle regarda la lueur qui s'amplifiait .Elle devint tellement forte que Hermione voulut détourner le regard mais sa tête ne voulait pas bouger. La lumière se dissipa d'un seul coup laissant place a…une gare !

Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger .Elle se trouvait sur la voue 9/3 elle fit quelques pas et découvrit une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts pétillant. Elle tenait une petite fille à la main et un chariot de l'autre .Elle parlait doucement à la petite fille qui hochait sans cesse la tête .La jeune sorcière s'avança un peu plus et distingua la voix de la femme :

-…Peu importe ce que les gens disent de toi. Je suis sure que tu deviendras une personne extraordinaire pas parce que je le dit mais parce que cela se voit .Et je suis sure que tu le sais au fond de toi.

La petite fille lui adressa un sourire timide puis la remercia .Hermione eut un choc .Elle connaissait cette voix ! C'était la sienne ! Elle recula aussi vite qu'elle le put. C'était impossible, en plus elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais parlé à cette femme bon sang !_ Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, calme toi Hermione tu vas bientôt te réveiller dans la tente et tout ira bien, se_ dit-elle.

Tout à coup il y eu un flash de lumière Sous le choc elle fut propulsée par terre et ferma les yeux .Elle resta de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'odeur des bois et de la terre fraîche. A ce moment là seulement elle rouvrit les yeux.

Elle était allongée derrière le bosquet. Hermione se releva et manquât de crier de douleur .Ses côtes la faisait affreusement souffrir. Elle se leva lentement, ignorant la douleur et regarda derrière le bosquet. Bellatrix et Lucius avaient disparus .Prudemment, Hermione sortit de derrière les buissons et s'avança au milieu de la clairière. Personne ne vint .Soulagée, la jeune femme se mie en route .Il fallait qu'elle retrouve Harry au plus vite avant que se ne soit les mangemorts que le trouve ! Ensuite ils iraient chercher Ron et s'évaporerait une fois de plus dans la nature sans laisser de traces…

Elle accéléra le pas ne sachant pas ou elle allait, changeant de direction au hasard .La faim et la douleur la rattrapa quand le soleil fut au zénith .Elle s'arrêta près d'une source, s'y abreuva et s'assit sur une pierre .Elle fouilla dans son petit sac à parles pour trouver de quoi manger et y sortit une barre chocolatée .Elle n'en fit qu'une bouchée et se remit en route.

Le soir venu, elle s'arrêta une deuxième fois pour la nuit. La jeune sorcière était épuisée aussi, se dépêcha t-elle de lever la tente et d'effectuer les sortilèges de protection .Puis elle rentra dans la tente et s'écroulât sur le lit le plus proche .Elle pensa à Harry et à Ron .Allaient-ils s'en sortir pour la nuit ? Rien n'était moins sur. Et sur ces dernières pensées, elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la douleur ne s'était pas atténuée. Hermione n'avait pas de soin .Tout était dans le sac de Harry .En grimaçant, elle se leva but un peu de café et sortit. L'air était glacé et les bois étaient enneigés .Il faisait un froid glacial .La jeune femme replia la tente d'un coup de baguette la rangea dans le petit sac à perles et, grelottante, se remise en route .Elle marchait lentement pour ne pas réveiller cette douleur aux cotes qui la faisait tant souffrir .Elle repensât à son « rêve » si étrange. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-elle pas d'avoir rencontrée cette femme ? Elle avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, elle ne se souvenait pas .Et pourtant…Cette femme lui semblait si familière…

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarquât pas un jeune homme accroupi près d'un maigre feu,essayant de se réchauffer .Hermione leva la tête et poussa un cri de surprise mêlé de soulagement.

-Harry !

Le jeune homme leva la tête .En voyant la jeune femme il sourit et se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Hermione se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Harry se dégage gêné .Hermione rougit et remarqua ses lèvres bleuies par le froid .Elle sortit la tente, la déplia et entreprit d'effectuer les sortilèges de protection .Puis elle se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui n'avait pas bougé.

-Entre, ordonna t-elle .Je vais monter la garde.

-Mais Hermione, tu es aussi morte de froid que moi…

-Rentre dans la tente !

Résigné le jeune homme alla dans la tente et y ressortit avec deux couvertures. Avant qu'elle ait put dire quoi que se soit, il lui fourra les couvertures dans les bras et dit :

-Réveille moi dans une heure et tu iras te coucher.

Puis il rentra dans l'abri laissant Hermione dehors .Elle entreprit d'étaler une couverture sur la neige et s'y installa, dos à dos contre un arbre. Elle prit la deuxième couverture et s'emmaillota dedans .Enfin, elle fouilla dans son sac, y sortit « Les monde temporels et leurs mystères ».Elle regarda le sommaire et tomba sur « Rêves temporels ».

Intriguée, elle alla à la page indiquée et commença à lire :

_Les rêves temporels sont des images qui viennent d'un monde proche du notre .Il vous montre tel que vous êtes dans ce monde si différent du notre .Il suffit d'une forte émotion ou de s'évanouir pour créer un rêve temporel .Le temps n'agit pas._

_Vous pouvez très bien avoir 25ans et vous voir à 3 ans._

.

Et si elle avait eut un rêve temporel ? Elle s'était évanouie, elle s'était vue à 11ans alors qu'elle en avait 16 et elle ne se souvenait pas de ce passage de sa vie. Tout concordait à présent !Perdue dans ses pensées,elle ne remarqua pas le jour qui tombait .Quand il fit nuit noire,Hermione se leva et affolée,courut jusqu'à la tente. Elle secoua Harry .Celui ci grogna et ouvrit les yeux .En voyant Hermione, elle se leva d'un bond.

-Je t'avais dit de me réveiller dans une heure.

-Désolé, s'excusa Hermione .Je n'ai pas vue le temps passer.

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Harry.

Il sortit dehors pour monter la garde à son tour. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, la jeune femme s'installa dans le vieux fauteuil. Finalement, elle s'endormit.

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux auburn se trouvait dans un grand bureau .Un phénix se tenait sur un perchoir .Il paraissait dormir, mais quand la femme fit racler la chaise sur le sol il émit un chant mélodieux et s'envola pour se reposer sur le perchoir .Un vieil homme se tenait derrière le bureau .Hermione écarquilla les yeux .C'était Dumbledore !_

_-Bonjours Lily, dit-il. Comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien, dit la dénommée Lily en se raclant la gorge .J'ai prit ma décision._

_-Ah. Dumbledore se cala un peu mieux dans sa chaise. « Et que décide tu ? »_

_-Je part, dit la femme en se levant .J'ai prévenu mon mari sans lui dire ou j'allais .Il comprendra._

_-Tu y va sans James ?dit Dumbledore en haussant un sourcil._

_-Euh oui .Il a beaucoup de travail et je sais qu'il sera réticent à faire cela .Il n'aime pas les voyages temporels et tout ce qui est lié au temps._

_-Bien, dit le directeur en se levant. Il contourna le bureau pour se poster face à Lily. A tu des bagages ?_

_-Oui.-la jeune femme montra un petit sac -Sortilège d'extension, ajouta t-elle en voyant l'air surpris de Dumbledore._

_-Astucieux, dit-il un petit sourire au coin des lèvre. Bien Lily ferme les yeux._

_La jeune femme obéit .Dumbledore leva sa baguette et s'exclama._

_-Lily Potter tu t'appellera désormais Lou Nouvet .Tu viendra de l'Académie de Beaubâton en France et tu te présenteras pour devenir professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal .A présent,il faudra te débrouiller seule. «Temporus ! »_

_Il y eut un grand flash doré .Quand celui-ci s'estompa, Lily Potter avait disparut._

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Harry la regardait soucieux .Ses yeux vert brillaient d'anxiété.

-Sa va Hermione ?demanda t-il.

-Très bien, dit la jeune sorcière en se levant .Juste un mauvais rêve.

-Ok.

Harry se releva et se détournât.

-Rassemble les bagages nous allons partir.

Hermione ramassa la couverture tombée au sol et s'empressa de fourrer tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son sac à perles .Puis elle sortit au dehors, replia la tente et rejoignit Harry non loin.

-Tu es sure que sa va ?demanda t-il .Tu es toute pâle.

-Je vais très bien, répondit-elle le ton plus dur qu'elle ne le voulait.

En fait, elle n'allait pas bien du tout .Elle avait fait un nouveau rêve temporel .Mais le plus bizarre c'est que ce n'était pas de elle qu'elle avait rêvée mais de Lily Potter, la mère de Harry décédée le 31 octobre 1981.

Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Bonnes fêtes et à bientôt !


End file.
